


В шаге от ошибки

by Lori_Jane



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 04:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8356225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lori_Jane/pseuds/Lori_Jane
Summary: Геральт решил в свободное от работы время заглянуть в бани Сиги Ройвена, чтобы смыть пот и уличную грязь, и встретил там старого знакомого





	

**Author's Note:**

> написано на ФБ-16 для команды Ведьмака. Спасибо Glololo за бетинг!

Геральт узнал Морврана Воорхиса почти сразу, хотя на нем не было ни приметной тяжелой цепи с символикой гильдии торговцев, ни вычурной черной одежды по последнему писку нильфгаардской моды, так разительно отличавшейся от одеяний северян.

Воорхис, кажется, тоже узнал Геральта, и то, как решительно он пошел к нему навстречу, невольно настораживало.

— Каждая следующая наша встреча, ведьмак, происходит при все более и более необычных обстоятельствах, — улыбнулся Воорхис.

— Неловких, я бы сказал, — добавил Геральт и зачем-то проверил, хорошо ли держится полотенце на его бедрах, — как будто мне жизненно необходимо лишний раз оконфузиться перед самим командующим дивизией «Альба».

Воорхис вскинул брови в немом вопросе. Геральт кивнул на лавку рядом с собой, приглашая сесть.

Приглашение было принято.

— По правде говоря, наша первая встреча была куда более неловкой, не так ли?

— Так. Я, как и сейчас, сидел в одном полотенце, но тогда цирюльник водил острым лезвием мне по горлу, а ты задавал неудобные вопросы... Помнится, тебе еще не понравилась моя борода.

Одна из спутниц толстого мецената, имени которого Геральт не мог вспомнить, вдруг прегромко взвизгнула и, заливисто смеясь, сиганула в бассейн.

Геральт старался не рассматривать полуобнаженных женщин, в достатке имевшихся вокруг, но здесь не смог удержаться, настолько был прекрасен стан хохотушки и настолько выразительным было отсутствие полотенца.

Воорхис даже не повернул головы в ее сторону, и Геральт невольно восхитился его выдержкой.

— Меня устраивает твоя борода. Она придает определенную... свежесть облику. Скорее, мне не нравятся твои шрамы.

— Отчего же?

— За каждым из них кроется своя история. История, которую я не узнаю.

— Нет причин для печали. Они довольно банальны и не достойны уха такого искушенного слушателя. Скажу только, что в основном шрамы я получаю по глупости и невнимательности, как обычно это бывает.

Воорхис ухмыльнулся, но в глазах его было что-то странное, похожее не то на тоску, не то на пустоту.

— А еще твои шрамы говорят мне о том, что ты ошибался и получал уроки жизни, выписанные на собственной шкуре, — продолжил откровенничать Воорхис. — За мои ошибки, ведьмак, уроки получали другие. Иногда — смертельные. И сейчас, когда я смотрю на твои шрамы, то вспоминаю их всех, все свои ошибки.

— Особенность генеральской жизни, — тихо ответил Геральт. — Я понимаю. И сочувствую, если мое сочувствие требуется.

— Не требуется, но я его ценю.

Они какое-то время сидели молча, наслаждаясь теплом бань и приглушенными голосами прочих посетителей.

— Я знаю, ведьмак, что у тебя новый заказ... по профессии, — Воорхис снова заговорил первым.

— Даже не буду спрашивать, откуда тебе это известно. Но спасибо, что напомнил, как раз хотел после посещения бани заняться этим, пока свободная минута выдалась, — Геральт поднялся с лавки. — Хочешь что-то сказать напоследок?

— Возьми меня с собой. За плату, разумеется, и довольно щедрую.

Геральт с минуту просто смотрел на Воорхиса, думая про себя и о возможных мотивах его поведения, и о самом деле.

Заказ так-то был довольно простым, обыденным: на полях близ Новиграда завелась некая Белая Дама, предположительно полуденица — не первая на практике для Геральта и вполне подходящая для того, чтобы стать первой для любого мастера владения клинком.

Для любого, но не для одного из самых важных лиц в Нильфгаарде. Геральт не был готов нести ответственность за жизнь Воорхиса.

— Нет. При всем уважении, я не могу удовлетворить твою просьбу. Ни за какие деньги.

— Боишься, что я ошибусь? — Воорхис усмехнулся.

— Скорее, боюсь ошибиться сам. По-генеральски.

— Я понял.

Геральт кивнул Воорхису на прощанье, наклонившись чуть ниже, чем того требовал этикет.

— Было приятно снова встретиться.

— Да, действительно. Удачи тебе, Геральт.

Воорхис впервые назвал его по имени — это почему-то смущало. Можно было только порадоваться, что ведьмаки не умели краснеть.

— И тебе, генерал.


End file.
